Summer
"Summer" by Calvin Harris is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancer 'Classic' The dancer is a girl with jade green hair, gold sunglasses, a pink sports bra with gold straps around it, a jade transparent skirt with black (seen to be green from the skirt) sequin underwear, and pink lace up heels. 'Sweat' The sweat dancer is a man with short black hair and a beard, a green and black shirt with some yellow and blue stripes, and blue and black pants with green triangles and yellow stripes, black socks, and yellow shoes. Background The background has shiny vertical lines that have triangles moving around in them, thin horizontal lines, and highlighting circles. Gold Moves *'Gold Moves 1, 3, & 5:' Move your hand fast in a semi circle like you're trying to get something out of your way. *'Gold Moves 2 & 4:' Touch your left leg with your right hand while your left leg is behind the other leg. summergoldmove1.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 3 & 5 summergoldmove2.PNG|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Trivia *All Calvin Harris dancers so far, are females. **However, this song contains a male sweat dancer. * The background is borrowed and recreated with a few different perks and colours from the Just Dance 4 exclusive song Domino. *The coach doesn't have the typical white skin tone, she's more like the coach of Hot n Cold but a little bit whiter. *This is the third Calvin Harris song in the series following Acceptable in the 80s and I Need Your Love (from[[Just Dance (video game)| Just Dance]] and Just Dance 2014 respectively). *Her skirt and the top of her hair can be seen through. *There is a Party Master Mode of this song on YouTube. However, The Wii U Gamepad was not seen. *In the second chorus, her skirt gets up because of the arm movement and shows the sequin. *In the game, the song is about 20 second shorter than the original one. The last chorus is just a bit cut. *In the trailer and first appearance of the song's pictograms were simpler and could be seen Gamescom with the most sophisticated pictograms. * This song's Puppet Master Mode features dance moves from some DLC's + Waking Up in Vegas and some from JD4. **Plus, Maneater's "Exorcise" was changed to "Dark Sun" while Cercavo Amore returned with "Opera Time". ** Some of the dances from Just Dance 4 returned since their absence in Just Dance 2014 ** Feel This Moment, The Other Side, Wild, You Make Me Feel..., Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), and some DLC's from Just Dance 2014 first appeared in a party master in Just Dance 2015 since their absence in Just Dance 2014 but it's unknown if they'll appear in mash-ups. * The sweat dancer looks like the same dancer as Can't Hold Us,Just Dance (Song) sweat, Follow The Leader sweat, Love Me Again and the P1 from Blame It on the Boogie. Gallery Summer.jpg 200160_screenshot_02_l.jpg JustDance2015Summer.jpg Summerbg2.jpg|Blue background Summerbg1.jpg|Gold background Pictogramme, Summer.jpg|One of the teaser pictograms summer_confirm.jpg|Confirmation JD2015 art COACH SUMMER black e3 140609 4pm 1402149588.jpg|The dancer 10486005 848100375224222 524100424415769778 n.jpg|Revealed sweat version of Summer Videos Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:2010's Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Party Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Easy Songs Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Pupper Master modes Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Fun Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Spoken Elements Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Calvin Harris Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Sweat Routine Category:Just Sweat Category:Songs with Sweat Routines